The present invention relates to a fuel level sensor. In particular, the invention pertains to a fuel level sensor with a flexible circuit.
The present invention pertains to a fuel level sensor and in particular a sensor providing for an assembly having a flexible circuit board forming a flotation cylinder.
Fuel level sensors are known for detecting the fuel level in gasoline tanks of automobiles, several in the art include a buoyant member mounted on a conductive ceramic shaft having a circuit traces axially aligned thereon. The buoyant member includes a contact mounted thereon that contacts the conductive shaft.
As the level of the fuel changes, the buoyant member moves up and down and causes the contact to move along the conductive traces of the shaft, which then sends a signal to the fuel level indicator. However, this assembly requires an expensive conductive shaft that may beome easily cracked and degrade under harsh conditions of a fuel tank etc. A fuel sensor that eliminates this expensive part would be desirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a flexible printed circuit board formed using robust materials in the shape of a cylinder and to provide for a float member that acts as the direct member imparting the contact motion to the circuit member.
A fuel level canister is provided having a flexible circuit forming a cylinder mounted therein. A flexible circuit includes contact traces formed in parallel along the length of the cylinder. A rod is located at the center of the cylinder and a buoyant member is mounted on the rod. The buoyant member includes a contact finger mounted thereto. The buoyant member is orientated so that upon movement of the buoyant member up and down along the rod, the contact member will abut the conductive traces of the flexible circuit cylinder which will impart a change in the resistance as the buoyant member moves up and down in correspondence to the level of the fluid. The flexible circuit includes connected thereto-resistive elements in correspondence with the conductive traces. In an embodiment resister flip clips are connected to the flexible circuit cylinder.